


Double the Pleasure

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dendrophilia, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi, Iruka & Tenzou have a 'mission' together - a mission to find out how much Iruka can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Pleasure

Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka x Tenzou  
Rating: Very NC17  
Summary: written for the letter D in Y! Gal's The Encyclopedia of Unusual Sex Practices

 

Iruka and Tenzou are waiting in the trees beside the bridge for Kakashi, they have a ‘mission’ together tonight and typically enough the copy-nin is late. For the two men waiting for him this is nothing new and they already have a way to pass the time. Iruka is plastered face first against the tree; Tenzou is behind him, his arousal pressing against Iruka’s bare bottom. The wood clone that Tenzou has created has merged with the tree; its lips are currently locked around Iruka’s substantial erection. 

As the chuunin rocks back and forth between the ANBU and the tree, Tenzou takes the opportunity to rub his hands along the trees’ smooth trunk; he doesn’t know why he finds the trees so attractive, but he has long ago stopped fighting it and found ways to include his little fetish in activities with his lovers. Seeing Iruka undulating against the tree is incredibly arousing, even though he knows that it is because of his clone and not because of any hidden attraction. 

He licks at Iruka’s jaw line and the man turns his head to claim eager lips. Iruka is a fantastic kisser, he puts his heart into it, and sometimes Tenzou thinks he could cum just from this. Eager hips are pushing back against him, demanding that he stop teasing and get on with it. Grinning against the warm lips he complies, pushing into the pulsating heat and groaning in satisfaction. He pushes against Iruka to gain more leverage as he begins to thrust in earnest.

Iruka is in heaven, one of the men he loves is currently pressing urgently into him whilst a clone sucks him off. He is very aware that Tenzou finds the tree that he is pressed against attractive, he notices every caress that the ANBU lavishes upon it, but he has found over the years that he doesn’t mind so much, simple flora will never steal his lover away. Tenzou’s obsession with trees is no worse than Kakashi’s obsession with porn.

With the dual stimulation it doesn’t take long before Iruka is gasping out his release, it disappears down the wood clones’ throat. Tenzou soon follows his lead, pulling out and letting his release splatter against the bark between Iruka’s legs. They rest against the trunk whilst they catch their breath. Iruka stretches sensuously when Tenzou steps back and brushes himself down slowly, he can feel an extra eye watching him. He turns around and bends over from the waist to grab his discarded trousers, deliberately giving his audience a show.

Kakashi hops down from the branch he has landed on; he loves it when his lovers play together, especially when he can watch. Iruka bounces over to place a kiss upon his cheek, one orgasm is never enough for the academy sensei and he is clearly hoping for a little something extra. Smiling under his mask Kakashi complies; he signals to Tenzou to keep an eye out and slowly lowers his mask. Dropping to his knees he nuzzles against Iruka’s rapidly hardening cock.

He starts by running his tongue over the burgeoning flesh; he can taste the slightly wooden overtone of Tenzou’s clone. He slowly engulfs the glans, sucking hard as he does so. Iruka arches his back trying to force more of himself between Kakashi’s lips. Allowing it, Kakashi sinks down the hard shaft until pubic hairs tickle his nose. He retreats just as slowly, rubbing his tongue along the underside as he does so. He needs to go slowly in order to give his throat time to adjust to the depth of the intrusion.

Tenzou watches as Kakashi fellates Iruka, the copy-nin loves giving head and it shows. He also knows that Iruka will do just about anything to feel Kakashi’s lips on his cock, he feels the same way. Judging by the way Iruka is squirming Kakashi is tonguing his slit, forcing the tip of his tongue into the tiny aperture. A shiver runs through Tenzou as he remembers exactly how that feels. Iruka’s lusty groan draws his attention back to the show in front of him, Kakashi’s nose is now pressed against Iruka’s pelvis and he is clearly swallowing

Kakashi licks his lips when he pulls away, Tenzou darts forward to kiss him while the taste is still fresh. He can feel Iruka watching as the chuunin pulls his pants up and he deliberately gropes Kakashi’s ass. The copy-nin whines his enjoyment, and suggests that they get a move on to somewhere a little more private, where they can continue their discussions in depth. The three take to the canopy, Tenzou in the lead, this was his idea and he knows exactly where to go.

Iruka marvels as Tenzou creates a little wooden house using his jutsu, he has heard about it many times but this is his first time witnessing it. The clearing they are in is perfect, a small green meadow bordered by a tinkling stream just deep enough to swim in. He immediately strips off and wades in to see if there are any fish. He can feel the jounin watching him as he bends over and peers into the water, his inner exhibitionist is in fits of excitement.

A delicious dinner of fresh fish and field mushrooms leaves Iruka feeling lazy and contented. He snuggles onto the bed between his two lovers and dozes off. He is awakened by the bed rocking; he can feel bony knees pressing into his ribs on both sides and opens his eyes to see what the fuss is. Kakashi and Tenzou are kneeling facing each other; Tenzou has a hold of both erections and is doing something interesting that involves a lot of foreskin and pre-cum.

The feeling of Kakashi’s foreskin sliding over his glans, enveloping him, is incredibly erotic; he can tell by the look on his partners’ face that Kakashi is enjoying this just as much as he is. They have never tried this before and Tenzou takes a moment to wonder why. Glancing down he meets Iruka’s amused eyes and nudges his partner to alert him, he doesn’t stop what he’s doing though. Tenzou is glad that Iruka continues to lie there and caress them; he wants to know what it’ll feel like when Kakashi finally comes. 

The explosion of warm wetness against his tip is everything that he had hoped it would be, his returning wetness has Kakashi panting, looking down he sees their mixed essence dribbling over Iruka’s chest. Kakashi takes his hand and together they smear the fluid all over the reclining man, rubbing their combined scent into him. Upon seeing Iruka’s straining erection, Tenzou fumbles for the toy that he stashed under his pillow earlier. He rubs his hand all over it, smearing the remaining fluid onto its wooden length for lubrication.

Kakashi watches as Tenzou lubes up the wooden dildo that he favours; the lust clouding Iruka’s eyes shows clearly that he approves of the other mans’ unspoken suggestion. Smirking to himself he straddles Iruka’s chest, facing towards his feet, and hooks his elbows around the prone mans’ knees. He shuffles back awkwardly until his balls are resting on the Iruka’s forehead and the chuunins’ quivering pucker is fully exposed to his, and Tenzou’s, appraising eyes. He wants to lean forward and lick at the pink flesh but he doesn’t want to get in his co-lovers’ way. Tenzou, obviously reading his mind, leans forward and begins to tongue the exposed entrance.

Kakashi can feel himself hardening again as he watches Tenzou rim Iruka, the ANBU’s tongue disappearing inside the chuunin’s body in a rhythmic fashion. Iruka is squirming and writhing in uninhibited pleasure, Kakashi can feel desperate hands clutching at his thighs. Finally, Tenzou raises his head, his chin is glistening with saliva; Kakashi leans forward to claim his lips, if he can’t rim Iruka himself then a second-hand taste will have to do. 

Iruka can feel the head of the dildo pushing at his ass as he watches his lovers kiss passionately, he bears down trying to force it into his body but frustratingly Tenzou holds it just-ever-so-slightly too far away. Finally, with breathless gasps, the jounin break apart and the wooden dildo is completely inserted into Iruka’s desperate ass. Knowing that there is no-one around to hear him and complain, Iruka lets loose. He pants, gasps and yells like the stars in Kakashi’s porn, the copy-nin clearly appreciating his efforts if the drops of pre-cum trickling down his face are any indication.

The dildo is pushed and pulled thrillingly against Iruka’s heated flesh; he is in heaven and lets his lovers know it. Iruka can hear Kakashi panting wildly over his vocalisations, he watches as the man pulls Tenzou in for another passionate kiss. The dildo is pulled from his ass suddenly and he feels fingers slowly penetrating him. No not fingers, a whole hand. Tenzou is attempting to push his entire hand up Iruka’s ass. The academy sensei howls his conjoined pain and pleasure to the rafters, knowing that both of his lovers enjoy hearing him.

Tenzou is lost in the feeling of Iruka’s ass constricting around his hand. If he hadn’t seen it in Kakashi’s porn he would never have believed it was possible. A little further and then the muscles clamp down on his wrist, he wriggles his fingers inside of his lover and the man spontaneously ejaculates, he meets Kakashi’s shocked eye and grins. He begins to slowly thrust with his hand, stretching Iruka further than he has ever been stretched before, he and Kakashi have something special in mind for their chuunin lover.

Withdrawing his hand he nods to Kakashi who proceeds to hoist Iruka up bodily. Tenzou helps position Kakashi’s leaking cock underneath Iruka’s stretched entrance and holds it steady as the copy-nin lowers the nearly boneless man. Tenzou watches avidly as the pair slowly lean back against the pillows. He runs his finger around Iruka’s tightly stretched flesh and then up and down Kakashi’s engorged rod, both men moan at his attentions. 

Kakashi shivers as he feels Tenzou slide a finger along his buried length, Iruka is trembling in his arms, forgetting his vocalisations, as he mentally prepares for what he knows is coming. Both Iruka and Kakashi watch as Tenzou crawls up Iruka’s body; Kakashi can feel his erection bumping against his own as he positions himself. It feels very strange to Kakashi as Tenzou pushes slowly in; their erections are pressed so tightly together. He can feel Iruka’s heart pounding and the man is gasping like crazy but he doesn’t tell them to stop.

Iruka feels so impossibly full, both of his lovers are constrained with his body. He wonders vaguely if his muscle will ever feel tight again or if this act will leave it feeling loose. He almost laughs at the idea but thinks that he might just die if he laughs. Then, unbelievably, Tenzou begins to move. Iruka wonders if it’s possible to die from pleasure as Kakashi starts to murmur in his ear. Terribly dirty things pass through those rarely-seen lips, terribly arousing things.

With so much stimulation it doesn’t take very long for the three ninja to peak. Rough, uncoordinated thrusts punctuated by gasps, moans and yells fill the musky room. Iruka almost passes out from sheer sensory overload; the two hard lengths buried within him jerk with the force of their release; Kakashi and Tenzou both groaning as they obviously feel the other pulsating. Iruka can feel their hearts pounding in sync with his.

Tenzou slowly withdraws from the warm and now very damp passage; Kakashi and Iruka both moan in time with him. He leans down to kiss both sets of lips as he pulls free. He sits back to watch as Kakashi also withdraws, Iruka’s hole is slow to close and white fluid trickles out to stain the sheets. Tenzou helps Kakashi to manoeuvre Iruka into a more comfortable position for all of them and then lies back down to snuggle up.

Kakashi waits until Tenzou and Iruka’s breaths have evened out before he makes the signs for a small healing jutsu and pushes it against the butt snugged up to his groin. He wants Iruka to be able to walk in the morning, but he also doesn’t want to offend the proud man by insinuating that he is too weak to handle a little lovemaking. When he is sure that he has taken the edge off the discomfort that Iruka is obviously feeling, he can tell by the change in breathing, he cuddles up to his lovers and falls asleep dreaming of the nights’ activities.


End file.
